Finał... zaraz, to już koniec?! ( Alternatywna Wersja )
Chris: W ostatnim odcinku zawodnicy musieli wykonywać zadania przegranych! Justin, który ceni swoją urodę ponad wszystko nie pozwoliłby nigdy na oszpecenie, a więc odpadł! Zostali Owen i Cody! Który z nich wygra? Czy 19 nużących i męczących odcików czegoś ich nauczyło? Nie próbuj zmieniać kanału czy co gorsza wyłączać telewizora, bo przed nami finał Lasu Totalnej Porażki! W Domku Chłopaków Owen: Chrrrr... Cody: Zzzz... Ptaszki: Ćwir, ćwir, ćwir... Chris podłącza megafon do wielkiej wieży. Chris: Wstawać z wyrek lenie!!! Owen: Aaaa! Co się stało?! Cody: Cholera! Chris, nigdy nie budziłeś nas tak wcześnie! Chris: Jeszcze czego?! Jest AŻ piąta rano, nie ma tak dobrze! Idziemy na stołówkę zjeść pyszne, odżywcze, sycące, śniadanko... Na Stołówce Chef: Jajecznica na starym oleju! Owen: Mm, delicje! Owen: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) O raju! Finał! Znowu! Przypomina mi się stare, dobre, WTP! Tylko że tym razem zdeklasuję rywala! Nie wiem co to znaczy, ale fajnie brzmi. Hehe. Cody: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Los się do mnie uśmiechnął. Finał z Owenem! Czy może być lepiej? Idę do was pieniążki! Chris: Nie rozpieszczasz ich Chefie? Hehe. Chef: Wszystko mam pod kontrolą. Ivan: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Całe szczęście, że to show się kończy. Mam dosyć dyktatury Chefa i Chrisa! Akceptuję tylko moją dyktaturę! Hehe! Cody: No cóż Owen. Miło się z tobą konkurowało przez te 19 odcinków. Owen: Z tobą też, stary! Cody: Ale sorry, będę musiał cię pokonać! Owen: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Nie wiem czemu, ale większość chyba faworyzuje Codyego. Mam jednak tajną broń! Cody, lepiej na mnie uważaj! Owen: Się zobaczy! Po Śniadaniu Przychodzi Chris w stroju do gimnastyki. Owen: Mam nadzieję, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z zadaniem! Chris: Masz rację Owen, nie ma! Ale aerobik się wam przyda! Cody: Aerobik? Chris: Tak! Musicie być w formie przed finałem! Zaczynamy od przysiadów! 1...2...3.... Owen: Pfff... 4... Pufff! Owen pada na ziemię. Chris: Czy to oznacza koniec po śniadaniowej gimnastyki? Owen: Wychodek.. szybko! Biegnie do wychodka. Cody: Nie wygląda to dobrze. Chris: Coś mi się wydaje, że żołądek Owena sprawia kłopoty! A jego relacji z wątrobą nie da się już naprawić! Cody: Hm.. przez to wszystko mam ochotę na herbatkę z miętą ( chcę uniknąć problemów z żołądkiem ) . W Amfiteatrze Przychodzi Chris z apatatem. Cody: W końcu zadanie? Chris: Nie. Co powiecie na pamiątkową słit fotkę? Cody: Słit fotkę? Chris: Tak. No wiecie... Owen: Ja w sumie nie mam nic przeciwko. Cody: Oby nikt tego później nie zobaczył! Chris: Ustawcie się. Ustawili się. Cody: Nie wierzę, że dałem się na to namówić. Chris: Ptaszek leci! Pstryk! Chris: Czemu nie działa? Owen: Włącz aparat. Chris: A, no tak. Hehe. Pstryk! Chris: No to mamy pamiątkę na całe życie. I tak jutro o wszystkim zapomnę. Na Placu Chris: Wasza cierpliwość się opłaciła! Pora na zadanie! Cody: Wreszcie! Owen: Jakie to zadanie, Chris? Chris: Będziemy robić p r a w i e wszystkie zadania z LTP. Po kolei. Cody: Dużo tego będzie. Chris: Powtarzam, p r a w i e. A w słowniku Chrisa "prawie" , to nie większość. Więc można powiedzieć, że niektóre. Owen: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Chris się robi coraz bardziej zaskakujący. Cody: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Oto historyczna chwila. Chwila zwycięstwa Codyego. Chris: Hm.. jakie było zadanie pierwsze? Już wiem! Macie szukać lisa! Kto pierwszy znajdzie, wygrywa pierwszą rundę! Cody: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Pamiętam to wyzwanie. Wygrałem je. W Lesie Cody: Hm.. gdzie jesteś kochany lisku! Zaraz.. co tak dziwnie pachnie? Owen: Sorki! Cody: Owen! Odstraszasz wszystkie zwierzęta! Wstydź się! Owen: Pójdę gdzie indziej , żeby ci nie przeszkadzać. Cody: Widzę cię, panie lisku! Rzucił się w krzaki i złapał lisa. Cody: Ha! 1:0 dla mnie! Na Placu Chris: Brawo Cody! Owen staraj się bardziej! Owen: Dobra, dobra.. Chris: Teraz mielibyście zbudować domek.. nie ma czasu na to! Zróbcie szałas z patykówk! Cody: Liczy się szybkość czy jakość? Chris: Szybkość, więc do roboty! W Centrum Sztuki i Rzemiosła Owen: Owen wkracza do akcji! Wystarczą mi obcęgi i ten sznurek! Cody: Jesteś hardcorem. Oboje wybiegają na plac. Na Placu Owen: Skończyłem! Pierwszy! Pokazuje sypiący się szałas. Chris: Brawo! Cody: To nie fair! Wgl się nie starał! Chris: Trudno! 1:1 ! Ivan: Szybko im idzie jak na razie! Chris: Pomińmy odcinek 4! Teraz macie iść do głębi lasu, spędzić tam noc i wrócić jak najszybciej! Cody: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Takiej gonitwy to ja jeszcze nie pamiętam. W Lesie Cody i Owen rozłożyli śpiwory. Cody: No to dobranoc Owen! Ciekawe kto wróci pierwszy! Owen: Słodkich snów, a teraz nyny. Zaczyna świtać. Cody wstaje. Cody: Tak! Ten naiwniak jeszcze smacznie śpi! Mam pomysł! Wyciąga z kieszeni ciasteczko i daje go do ręki Owenowi. Zapina jego śpiwór. Cody: A teraz się uwolnij! Hehe! Idzie w stronę placu. Na Placu Przychodzi Cody. Chris: No nareszcie! A gdzie Owen? Cody: Nie wiem. Chris: Dobra! 2:1 dla ciebie! Musimy na niego poczekać! Godzinę później. Przychodzi Owen. Chris: Uff. W końcu! Czas na kolejne zadanie! Owen: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Coś mi się wydaje, że ktoś mnie wrobił! Chris: Hm... grzybobranie! Chyba wiadomo o co chodzi. Idźcie zbierać! W Lesie Cody: Nie mam pojęcia gdzie szukać grzybów. Owen: Twoja strata! Ja wiem doskonale! Owen ma już cały kosz. Owen: Astalavista! Ja idę na plac, nie wiem jak ty! Hehe! Cody: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Grr... Nikt nie będzie kpił z Codyego! Na Placu Chris: Gratuluję Owen! W bardzo krótkim czasie uzbierałeś bardzo dużo grzybów! 2:2! A Cody jeśli oto chodzi jest beznadziejny. Owen: Woohoo! Cody: Taa... Chris: Kolejne zadanie. "Instynkt Samozachowawczy". Macie znaleźć obrany punkt na mapie. Powodzenia. Podaje im mapy. Na Polu Kukurydzianym Owen: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Gdy mówiłem o tajnej broni, miałem na myśłi kompas! Hehe! Cody: Hm... Chyba pójdę w lewo. Owen: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Nie wie, że idzie w złą stronę. Owen: Masz rację. Po jakimś czasie. Owen dochodzi do swojego punktu na mapie. Chris: Nie wierzę! Owen, prowadzisz 3:2! Dochodzi Cody. Cody: No szlag by to trafił! Cody: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) On ma niewiarygodne szczęście. Ta runda będzie należeć do mnie. Na Placu Chris: Pomijamy kilka odcinków, czas na zadanie z odcinka nr. 11. Leśny Teleturniej! Cody: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Mam szansę. W Studiu Chris: Kto pierwszy odpowie na pytanie, wygrywa rundę. Ale poprawnie! Cody: Czekam. Owen: No, dawaj Chris. Chris: W jakim obszarze żyją Rosomaki? Cody naciska guzik. Cody: W Tajdze. Chris: Gratuluję, 3:3. Cody: Jeszcze jedna runda i zbliżamy się do normy. Na Placu Owen: Jestem już wykończony. Cody: Ja też! Chris: Ale jeśli chcecie wygrać, musicie zebrać siły na tę rundę. Owen: Pfff... Chris: Przesuńmy się do odcinka 14, gdy przeszkodzili nam harcerze. Zoorganizowałem grę: wal w harcerzy! Cody: Czyli co mamy robić? Chris: Ivan i Chefie, pokażcie się! Ivan i Chef wychodzą w strojach harcerskich. Owen: ? Chris: Walcie w nich pomidorami. Ivan: Niecierpię tego. Cody: Hehe. Podrzuca zgniłym pomidorem. Cody: Cel... pal! Rzuca. Owen: Aaa! Nie dam ci wygrać! Rzuca koszem. Po strzelaninie. Chris: Owen wygrywa dzięki swojemu zaangażowaniu. Owen: Fuck Yea. 4:3 dla mnie! Na Placu Chris: No dobra! Czas na dwie ostatnie rundy! A obecnie.. Zwierzęce Talenty! Cody: Aa, pamiętam. Owen: Ja też. Chris: Wystąpicie ze swoimi zwierzakami z tego właśnie odcinka. Macie 10 minut na poprawki. Cody, jeżeli teraz przegrasz, przegrasz też cały finał. Cody: Ehh, rozumiem. Cody: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) I co ja teraz zrobię?! Mój "szop pracz" był beznadziejny! Owen: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Czuję już pieniążki. Obok wychodka Cody: No pokaż co potrafisz, głupi szopie! Szop: Glork. Cody: Glork? Nie rozumiesz, że od tego zależy finał?! Kopie Szopa. Szop: Grr... Cody: O ku**a! Będzie ewoluował! W Domku Chłopaków Owen: Choć, zjedz coś jeszcze wiewióreczko! Cody i jego głupi szop nie mają szans! Wiewiórka: Ik, Ik. Pożarła kupę jedzenia. Owen: Wygrana w kieszeni! Rodzice będą dumni! W Amfiteatrze Owen: Gotowy na porażkę? Cody: Lepiej sam się spytaj. Chris: Zaczyna Owen! Oceniamy ja, Chef i Ivan! Owen wychodzi na scenę, a jego wiewiórka je stos jedzenia, jak poprzednio. Chris: Zieew.. znowu? 5/10 Chef: Ile jeszcze tego? 4/10 Ivan: Na nikim to już wrażenia nie zrobi 2/10 Cody: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Lepiej być nie mogło. Chris: Chodź tu Cody. Wątpię, aby twój "szop" pokazał coś ciekawego. Cody: I tu się mylisz. Szop wjeżdża na rowerze jedno-kołowym, robi kilka salt w powietrzu i śpiewa hymn Kanady. Chris: Nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale 10/10 Ivan: To było bardzo dziwne i do tego daję 10/10 Chef: 10/10 Chris: Nic dodać nic ująć Cody wygrywa tę rundę i jest remis. Cody: Jest! Na Placu Chris: Co za emocje! Wciąż jest remis kochani! Owen: Nie dam się.. muszę... wygrać... Mdleje i prawie pada na ziemię, szybko wstaje. Chris: Ajajaj! Mogłeś na tym ucierpieć! Pora na odcinek 17, Dzień Rolnika. Zasiewać fasolkę!! Cody: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Jestem zbyt zmęczony... W Szopie Cody: Puff.... gdzie te głupie grabie?! Szuka. Cody: Owen już mnie wyprzeda! O, mam! Na Polu Wysiewa fasolę, Owen już kończy. Owen: Ziew... O ja cię pierniczę! Moje grządki są idealne! Cody kończy. Cody: Hehe! Pożegnaj się z forsą! Bo ja już skończyłem! Hahahaha! Muerehehhehee! Rzuca się na ziemię i się tarza. Chris: Tak tak, Cody! Głaszcze Codyego. Cody: Taaak! Chris: Zostawmy tego wariata... Owen! Wygrywasz Las Totalnej Porażki! Owen: TAAAK!!!! WOOOHOOO! Cody: Kłamiesz Chris, prawda? Bo to ja wygrałam! Hahahahaha! Chris: Tak tak, Cody. Przykro mi. A ty Owen, dostajesz ode mnie czek na 500.000$ ! Cody: Oszukany! Hahahahah! Ale go wrabiasz, Chris! Podaje Owenowi czek. Owen: Jestem bogaty! Chris: Z tobą się już żegnam Cody! Owen, jedziemy na wielką imprezę! Dla gwiazd! Przyjeżdża limuzyna. Chris: Chodź Owen. Wchodzą do auta. Cody: Zaraz! To ja tam powinienem być! Chris: Sorry Cody!! Tego by już było na tyle widzowie! To był ostatni odcinek Lasu.. Totalnej .. Porażki! THE END Kategoria:Odcinki Lasu Totalnej Porażki